


Coming Out

by theacedennis



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Summary: Rachel comes out as dramatically as possible. Quinn wouldn’t have it any other way for her.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 23





	Coming Out

It was the first Tonys Quinn got to attend. They weren’t out yet and Quinn was patient about it. 

Rachel was up for her third nomination, though no one, including Rachel, thought she’d finally take home the award tonight. Her competition was too stiff. 

Still, when it came time for her category to be announced, she squeezed Quinn’s hand before the cameras were on her. Then they stayed. She’d won. 

Without so much as a moment’s hesitation, she kissed Quinn on national television. 

As she got up to accept, she announced, “First, a huge thank-you to my girlfriend, Quinn Fabray!”


End file.
